


What a Day to Lose My Mind

by CountBassy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Twins, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Minor Character Death, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountBassy/pseuds/CountBassy
Summary: inspired by r/lastimages-Human AUr/lastimages, a place to post the last picture of your late loved ones, to share stories of their lives and find comfort in a stranger's words of pain and relatability.





	What a Day to Lose My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom after fizzling out of the bandom side of things where I was for,,,,six years so, forgive me if it's now the best. I've have completely fallen in love with this game though and all the possibilities it could spawn. I came up with this specific one whole browsing r/lastimages quite a while ago and had initially had it as a band fic idea, but as I looked at it again and I realized how well it could fit in with Detroit! 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @MX_0417 - I don't post much if at all, but I would seriously love to make some friends in this community to talk and bounce ideas around with and interact with in general! I am a,,,very lonely person so there's no doubt I'll respond to any messages!

It isn't a wonder why Connor Arkate's eyes are so irritated tonight. Red and puffy, taking in the kind messages addressing the last photo of his twin brother before his death, reading and rereading his own post.

"I always found it funny how Nines had such an unusual name and happened to be the more normal between the two of us. He was so reserved and quiet, but he was the only person I could tell absolutely everything to. He was the first one I came out to, and I was the first he told that he was bisexual. The first one to help me through the panic attacks I experienced during school, the first one to patch me up when I scraped my knees as a kid. He comforted me through my first break-up and took me to my first concert. Two weeks ago he lost his battle with depression and took his own life. I found his body after his boyfriend called asking me to check up on him while he was at work. He'd hung himself in their bedroom and I'll never forget the feeling that hit me as soon as I saw him. Seeing your twin that way isn't something you can ever prepare for, like looking at your own end. I needed to share this - for closure I guess. I needed to share a happy picture of him, before it got the best of him."

And happy it was, Nines' usual shyness peeking through that photo in the form of a small smile and a blush on his cheeks from sitting in the snow, too embarrassed to glance at the camera while his boyfriend nudged at him aggressively, smile wider than the horizon behind them. Gavin was happy that day too.

It wouldn't last long. Only a month after that picture was taken would Nines leave them without warning, slowly but surely withdrawing from the comfort of his friends and family, to the point where Gavin, his usually oh-so-cool boyfriend called Connor, slightly frantic, to make sure he was okay. Alive. Almost like he sensed he wasn't.

So there Connor sat, tears dripping onto his phone screen, trying harder and harder to read each comment lending their condolences and expressing their sympathies through the pounding in his head and heaviness in his heart, handing comfort to him with gracious hands even when he could no longer take it. 

He did it until he couldn't read them anymore. Until they made him sick. To which he responded by scrolling through other people's posts. 

Whether or not that was a good idea, he wasn't quite sure. 

Though it wasn't long before he came across one that caught his eye. A photo of a young boy in a yearbook, his name printed neatly below; "Cole Anderson", the title reading, "I long to be with him again every day." 

A moment's hesitation and a quiet tap, and Connor was reading the brief comment below it.

"this is the last picture of my son before he died three years ago. He was the only thing that made me happy and every day I think of how much I want to see him again. And I will soon." 

That last part caught Connor's attention. Hoping it wasn't too late, he checked the post date - only hours ago. 

With that, and a pounding heart, he made it his mission to at least reach out to the guy on his own. The thought of another suicide on its own made Connor a bit nauseous, and if he could do anything to help, he would.

He wasn't sure what to say though. Despite having gone through the death of a loved one, he wasn't exactly the best at talking to strangers, so he went short and sweet, and maybe a little bit cheesy.

'I don't know if this will be of any comfort to you, but I just lost my brother to suicide and I wanted to reach out after seeing your post about your son. I know how hard it is, but you've got people who care. If you want to talk to a stranger, you can message me back, I'd love to lend an ear.'

He takes a cursory glance at the time.

01:57 AM

He's got to get to work by 7.

He decides to sit and wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more, I suppose!


End file.
